sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Keira MacDonald (Second Chances)
Name: Keira MacDonald Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Tim Burton movies, music, drawing, anime, Goth culture (to an extent). Appearance: Keira is a prime example of how a girl could look stereotypically Goth but still come off as cute. She stands about 5'5" and weighs about 101 pounds. She is quite flat-chested, and is overall very skinny for her age. She has a heart-shaped face and ovular blue eyes. Her lips are fairly thin, but still able toshow off her red lipstick in an appealing manner. She has a small, button-shaped nose, and small ears that are often pierced with little pink studs. Her spiky, neck-length hair is dyed pitch black, with one long red highlight down the left side of her head. She often wears make-up, usually black eyeliner and the previously mentioned red lipstick. Despite her reputation as a Goth, she has never whitened up her face, prefering to keep her pale Caucasian skin tone instead. As for clothing, her attire usually consists of a black tank top with a picture of Jack Skellington's face on it, a red mini-skirt with black and white striped tights, red elbow sleeves, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of black trainers. Biography: Keira's personal history isn't exactly what you would call exiting or eventful. She was born and raised in Highland Beach, and still lives there to this day. She is an only child, and has a good relationship with both of her parents. Her parents both have fairly average jobs, her father being a car salesman and her mother being a nurse at the local veterans hospital. She has had an average education, getting mainly C's with the occasional D, with the exception of English and Art, both of which she excels in, getting A's and B's. She never really had a personal style until around eigth grade, when she decided on a Goth look because she thought it looked cool. Despite her Gothic appearance, she is viewed quite positively by the majority of the other students once they get to know her. As far as her personal ambitions go, she hasn't really thought that far ahead. She always figured that she'd figure it out when she got older, but she is now in her Junior year of high school and still hasn't decided, much to the worry of her friends and family. Her parents wish that she had more of a drive, because they really want her to do well in life. Despite her indesciciveness, when she actually makes a decision to do something, she will almost always see it through to the end. Very rarely has she ever started a project and let it go unfinished. Her personality is a bizarre mix of cynicism, optimism, and sarcasm. Unlike most people who go for a "Goth" look, she is not shy at all, and actually quite perky and talkative to boot. She doesn't really consider herself a Goth in any way other than appearance, but she certainly doesn't mind being referred to as one. She DOES, however, take some offense at being called Emo, as she can't stand that "pathetic angsty crap" as she so delicately puts it. She's also pretty outgoing, likes to speak her mind, and despite her average grades and somewhat lazy attitude, she is actually quite clever. Keira's social life is prety average. She has a few close friends, but she can get along with most people without much of a problem. She has recieved some flack from certain classmates in the past about her interests and choice of style, but she just shrugs it off. She doesn't belong to any particular cliques in school, but hasn't made any real enemies, either. Keira hasn't had many romantic relationships in her life, and what relationships she has had have usually ended on a sour note, mainly due to the fact that she prefers to have the dominating role in such relationships. She has a strong sense of independence, which also tends to cause conflict in said relationships. She has also jokingly considered being a lesbian on account of how many of her relationships she has had that ended badly. As a result, whenever she meets a guy that seems friendly and likeable, she prefers to befriend them rather than flirt with them. She does still have her occasional flirty moments, however. As for her interests, she has several. She is a huge fan of Tim Burton movies, as can be seen by her Nightmare Before Christmas tank top. She likes Burton's bizarre visions, as well as the unusual stories that he creates. She doesn't watch much TV, seeing most of it as boring and mainstream, but she does make an exception for The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, which she has fond memories of watching as a child (According to some of her friends, she sounds a lot like Mandy, one of the main characters). She also watches some anime, such as Black Lagoon and Death Note. She likes the anime art style, seeing it as more beautiful than most other styles on TV. As far as music goes, she likes bands that are dark and moody, but not overly angsty, such as Evanescence. Keira has shown talent in drawing, creating many great pictures over the years. She specializes in manga-style art, and much of it can be seen in various sketchbooks that she owns. Her parents think that her talents in art can provide a promising career for her, but are still going to let her make her own decision. She's still thinking it over, but she might go to an art institute after high school. That is, if she ever makes up her mind about her future. Advantages: Keira is outgoing and friendy, which would assist her in making allies. She's also very resourceful and clever, and would probably be able to find solutions out of difficult situations. Her independence will help her mentally, and her determination will prevent her from simply giving up. Disadvantages: She's an optimist at heart, so killing someone isn't something that she'd be ably to do without regret. She's not particularly strong, nor in particularly good shape. Her independent nature could make forming groups difficult, as she does not like playing a supporting role in any situation. In addition, her appearance could give the wrong impression to some people. Original Profile: Keira's original profile Designated Number: Female Student No. 08 --- Designated Weapon: Bowie Knife Conclusion: Well, G08 hasn't a hope on her own, so she'd better pray that she can win some people over, because she'll wind up shooting herself in the foot. Riding coat-tails is better than riding alone into your grave. The above biography is as written by Aura Master Fox. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Jennifer Steinman Collected Weapons: Bowie Knife (Assigned Weapon) Allies: '''Charlene "Charlie" Norris ' '''Enemies: 'Jennifer Steinman Mid-game Evaluation: ' '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Keira, in chronological order Second Chances V1: *My Name Is Not G08 *If Only I Could Go for a Swim ... *This Ain't No Game *Back Where We Started *One Bath, Two Bath, Red Bath, Bloodbath Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Keira MacDonald. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters